Stronger
by NiGhT-sTaLkEr13
Summary: Megatron/Shockwave and Ayreon. Post-war G1/IDW/AU. A family moment before putting Ayreon to sleep. Contains profanity, sexual themes, mech/mech, nudity and mentions of a sex scene.


Stronger.

**Characters: Megatron, Shockwave, Ayreon (G1)  
WARNING: Contains homosexual themes and mentions of a sex scene.  
*Texta = marker **

Opening the door, Megatron placed the keys onto the counter, hearing footsteps run from the lounge-room. He was covered in mining grit, but these days he came home as fast as he could to see his sparkling before the little one had to go to bed. And like always, the youngling ran into the room, yelling out 'Daddy' and gripping onto his leg.  
Smirking, Megatron took off his dirt-covered helm and placed it onto the bench. "How's my little mech?" he asked, crouching down and picking up his son, giving a fanged grin as the youngling giggled as he placed a grit covered finger onto his pale nose.

"Mummy gave me new textas," said Ayreon, holding some of the colours up into his hands, trying to wipe off the dirt that was now smeared across his face.

"Pretty colours," said Megatron, his optics going up as he saw Shockwave walk into the room, looking at the mess that was now covering the both of them. "I hope you haven't been making too much of a mess."

"At least Ayreon keeps it on the paper," said Shockwave, moving in to give Megatron a soft kiss, though making sure to keep away from the filth-covered frame. "And you're late. You missed dinner, but I've put some away for you if you want any."

Holding the sparkling in his arms, Megatron give a soft smile. "How about I clean up before I trudge around the house more?" he said, Ayreon making a noise of excitement. "Are you going to accompany me to the shower?" he asked the sparkling, Ayreon giving a wide smile as his frame was now covered in the grit from being against his father's chassis.

"Yeah!" squealed the sparkling, his golden optics wide. "Mummy?" he asked, looking to the violet mech.

Shockwave gave a soft chuckle. "I'll be there, but I don't think I require a shower, too," he said, already having cleaned himself today. However, he would accompany the both of them just to make sure the mess wasn't made all around the house and the bathroom.

"Come on, then, let's get going," said Megatron, grabbing his helm and putting it on Ayreon's head, the sparkling almost disappearing in it as he giggled, being taken up the stairs. Once in, he removed his armour and placed it into the steam cleaner; turning the shower on and making sure the temperature was right for Ayreon, leading the youngling in.

Watching the two, Shockwave leant against the doorframe, watching as the sparkling giggled from the water and soap as Megatron crouched down, putting bubbles onto his head and nose, the sparkling soon covered in them.  
He smiled to himself, his antennae lowering as he relaxed. It was good to watch them interact with one another. Megatron wasn't always home before the sparkling had to go to bed, so seeing them together was something he cherished. Plus, the sparkling was getting quite attached to his father when he was there.  
Soon enough, the grit and grime from the mines was flowing down the drain, and both Megatron and Ayreon were clean. But as he watched the sparkling being handled gently by his mate, he felt something in his systems warm up. There was something very attractive in Megatron when he had the youngling against him, situated against the mech's broad, bare chest, and made him realise just how strong the mech was. Not just on a physical level, even though his was bulging with cybernetic muscle, but his mentality, too. Vorns ago, he would have never pictured himself with a son or a mate. And here he was, settling down with his family. The family that he had never had. And it made him stronger than any 'bot he had ever known before.

Giving a fanged grin, Megatron slipped the half opened, fogged up curtain aside, turning the water off and stepping out to place Ayreon on his pedes. "Come on, let's get you dry, hm?" he said, crouching down as he grabbed one of the towels and wrapped it around the youngling, not caring that he was still dripping wet. His sparkling came first, and always would.

Feeling the towel go over him, Ayreon snuggled into it, letting his father dry him off. He giggled as the larger mech shoved the towel over his face, making him throw his arms up and fight to get out of the blanket of mesh.  
"Daddy!" he yelled, the larger mech tickling him and making him go into a giggle fit, getting tangled into the towel even more and falling on his backside. His tiny antennae fell back, his facials giving off a disgruntled look as he folded his small arms.

Giving a soft chuckle, Shockwave watched as the older mech pulled the towel from the youngling, giving an innocent grin. "Oh, you two. Come on, you're going to wake him up, he needs his stasis," said Shockwave, picking up the youngling and letting Megatron take the towel.

"Aww," Ayreon said, his optics arching. "But I wanna see Daddy."

Running the towel over his face, Megatron slapped it over his shoulder before approaching his lover, the youngling snuggled into his arms. "I'm always here, Ayreon," he said, his voice promising. "Come on, it's time for bed. All strong mechs need a good night stasis, Ayreon. Are you a strong mech?" he asked.

Lifting his arm, the youngling pulled a face as he flexed his tiny, non-existent muscle. "I'm a strong mech!" he said, giving a tough look before getting a poke in the chest from the ebony finger, making him basically deflate and give another giggle.

"Alright, alright," said Shockwave, knowing the more Ayreon was around Megatron, the more he would get riled up by his father. "Come on, it's bed time," he said, his accent soft as the sparkling nodded in understanding. He let Megatron give the sparkling a kiss before leading him back downstairs and putting him into his cot.

"Mummy?" asked the sparkling, his bright optics looking to the violet mech.

"Yes?" asked Shockwave, his voice soft as he leant his arms onto the side of the cot.

"I love you," said Ayreon, his voice soft.

Feeling his antennae go back, Shockwave's spark fluttered for a moment before he leant his hand down into the cot and caressed the youngling's cheek. "I love you, too. So does your father," he whispered, giving a soft noise.  
As the youngling went silent, he let his hand go from his frame, pulling up the blanket so he was warm enough. "Sleep well, Ayreon," he whispered, leaning down and giving the sparkling a kiss on the helm before walking out and pulling the door to.  
Turning the lights out, he fixed up the markers that were everywhere in the lounge-room before walking back upstairs and pushing the door to his and Megatron's berthroom open. He was surprised to see Megatron still drying himself off in the ensuite.  
Walking to the door, he watched as the mech wiped down the last of his body, the towel going across his chest. "I want to thank you for coming home early to see him," he said, his voice soft as he walked into the dampened room and placed his hand gently onto the mech's shoulder.

Turning his head, Megatron's lips creased into a smirk as he put the towel over the rack. "He's my son, Shockwave, of course I'm going to be there for him," he said, turning around and running his hands down Shockwave's sides. "I wouldn't mind you taking that armour off, though…"

Feeling his cheeks burn lightly, Shockwave's face lowered, his hands going against the silver chest in front of him. "Watching you with him made me realise you're a stronger mech than I thought," he stated softly, looking back up. "Of course, I always knew you were strong, but… You've just come so far, Megatron."

Looking to his lover, Megatron lifted his hand and rubbed his thumb over the violet cheek. "I have to thank you for that, Shockwave. You were the beginning to me seeing life as something new. It doesn't matter how many sessions I have with Karmashock, the true reason to my life is you, and now our son."

Leaning into his lover, the former Guardian allowed the mech's ebony hands to trail against the seams of his armour, unclipping it and placing it onto the rack beside his own—which was now sparkling clean.  
He gave a soft moan as he felt the hands lower, taking off the parts of his chassis that covered his thighs and pelvic region, and being gently pushed back, he eventually found that he was being leant down softly onto the berth.  
With his hands up against the mech's chest still, he felt the beating spark beneath it. "I love you," he murmured, his neck going back as he felt those sinful lips against his body, small nips here and there from the mech's fangs.

Running his hand down his lover's pallid thigh, Megatron felt his cable pulse against his lover's belly as he placed himself over him. "I love you, too," he murmured, feeling the smaller cable go against his own, now hard.  
Feeling the mech's arms go up under his arms and around his back, he gave a small moan as he felt the mech's hips buck up so that their lower halves were flush against one another. How he loved when his mate was needy. But it was more than that tonight. Tonight it was passion.  
Unfortunately, in the darkened room, it only took one mistake to make the wrong thing happen, and with a thud, the two of them were on the floor, Shockwave beneath him and giving a pained grunt as he rubbed the back of his head.  
"I'm so sorry," whispered the larger mech, though giving a laugh, the sheets having followed them and tangling the two together. However, that clearly didn't seem to stop the violet mech, and he gave a surprised noise as he felt his lover pull him back down so that their chests were hard against each other.  
It only took a few moments, and the both of them were tangled into the sheet, sweat dripping from their frames as their hands smoothed over one another. Every now and again, Megatron could hear his lover gasping, and then it all happened so fast, like a hot, white dream. Only shared with one another.  
Panting above his mate, the former warlord gave a soft smile to the mech below him, the light from outside causing a gorgeous glow over him. "I don't think I'll ever get used to how beautiful my mate is," he murmured, running his hand over the mate's cheek and running it to the back of his helm, where he had previously been rubbing from the impact with the floor.

Tangled in the sheet, Shockwave gave a soft chuckle, his thighs up. He could feel that they were damp against him, and he laid back, giving a soft breath. "I'm glad you came home early. Not just for this, but for family, too."

"Mm, but you did enjoy this, didn't you?" asked Megatron, giving a smirk as he felt Shockwave's warm hand slap against his arm. He simply laughed, pushing himself up onto his palms and grabbing the sheet. "Come on, how about another shower? This time, we'll stay clean afterwards, I promise."

Seeing the hand offered to him, Shockwave's optic dimmed for a moment as he watched his lover. And lifting his own, he took it, the mech pulling him up before walking to the ensuite once more. He, however, stayed for a moment, if only to admire the mess that had been made, the sheets ripped off the berth and fluids now covering them.  
Running a hand down his backside, he gave a soft hum, walking into the bathroom and joining his mate in the shower this time.

**Author's Comment:**

_I wanted to write something sweet with both Megatron and Shockwave, but with Ayreon as well. There's something just so adorable with Megatron and Ayreon. Not to mention motherly Shockwave. 333_

_I was originally wanting a full blown out sex scene, but I really felt that that would have ruined the atmosphere of the ficlet. So I cut it to more of a fade outish thing, or just a mention of what was happening rather than a full fledged scene with all the details. I feel it kept it more passionate in this way. _

_Anyway, enjoy. =3 I'd say Ayreon is probably around three stellar-cycles old here. Just so you all know._


End file.
